


Personal Jesus

by ArtisticallyInsightful1, ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Cock Worship, Collars, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Marilyn is a homewrecker, Master/Slave, Pettiness, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Sex, gaynst, worship kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: Currently on hiatus. I do these because it's fun. It has stopped being fun recently so it's on hiatus until writing these is fun to me again. Sorry for the inconvenience.John didn't know what possessed him to do it. He really couldn't tell you why he did it. He just did it without thinking.Marilyn was wearing his underbust corset along with his ripped stockings and thongs. His pert ass on display for everyone to admire.Marilyn's tight ass had been taunting him for many nights now. And John was sure that Marilyn was completely aware of how much John lusted after him.OrGinger gets jealous of John and Marilyn's onstage gayness.Thank you for the story request Britty :D





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britty/gifts).



John didn't know what possessed him to do it. He really couldn't tell you why he did it. He just did it without thinking.

Marilyn was wearing his underbust corset along with his ripped stockings and thongs. His pert ass on display for everyone to admire.

Marilyn's tight ass had been taunting him for many nights now. And John was sure that Marilyn was completely aware of how much John lusted after him.

Marilyn reveled in it but when he discovered that John was in a relationship with Ginger it only increased his fiendish delight. Marilyn enjoyed being lusted after but being lusted after by the boyfriend of man he loved to torment more than anything made him rock hard.

Ginger could do nothing when Marilyn teased John onstage and John felt bad about that. It started off as Marilyn just strutting around and making John hard with his sensual movements before Marilyn turned it up a notch and started caressing John during his solos.

One night Marilyn rutted up against John harshly. He slid his hands down the front of the skirt John was wearing. He made sure to tease his growing bulge before ripping the skirt off completely exposing John's boxers to the audience.

John kept his poker face on digging his teeth into his lip. He was so hard that he was leaking. He wanted nothing more than for Marilyn to slip his hand into his boxers and stroke him to the competition.

Marilyn who was practically dancing against him lost his rhythm. The beat in the song was off. John and Marilyn spare Ginger a glance and the man simply glared back at them while playing the song entirely too slow.

Ginger looked innocent as he hit one of his cymbals completely out of time as an extra layer of fuck you. Marilyn growled and turned his attention to Ginger.

Marilyn climbed up on the drum riser and John felt his heart sink. He hated when the two of them played this childish game. Marilyn was practically sitting on Ginger's head and Ginger dealt with it like a pro while banging on his cymbals unnecessarily.

The song was effectively ruined.

Twiggy yanked at the strings of his bass as a nonverbal warning. Pogo was in his own little world and John continued playing as though Marilyn and Ginger weren't having yet another childish fight on stage.

After that show, John couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. He asked around but everyone said that the last place they saw him was by the tour bus talking to fans.

John couldn't find him on the tour bus or anything. It was as though he disappeared. In his search for Ginger, he ran into Marilyn.

Marilyn grins and leans uncomfortably close to his face,''Hiya faggot!''

John ignores the annoying nickname and brushes past the other man.

Marilyn who didn't take too kindly to being ignored yanks John back by his hair and pins him up against the side of the tour bus,''Don't fuckin' ignore me!''

John keeps his face free of emotion as Marilyn digs his fingers into his scalp.

''You think you're so much fuckin better than me huh? You think you're too good for me huh you weak cunt!'' Marilyn hisses yanking John's hair harder.

John couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat. He hated that it felt good. Ginger flashed through his mind and he struggled,''Let me go, Brian.''

Marilyn did the exact opposite. Instead, he leaned in for a sloppy kiss that John resisted. Marilyn looked high off of his ass and John didn't want to do anything with him especially not in the state he was in.

''Tell me blondie...does he fuck you long and hard? Or do you fuck him? Is he worth the embarrassment? Is his cock really that good? Don't you know mine is so much better?'' Marilyn growls in his ear.

''Brian. You're drunk. And high.'' John said his voice flat.

''That doesn't matter. I want you all the same regardless...I want you even worse when I'm not fucked up...Let me taste you...'' Marilyn tries to lick him but John turns his face away.

Twiggy walks up to them and pulls Marilyn away from him by his hair. To John's surprise, Marilyn obeys without any complaints.

John lets out a sigh of relief.

He had no luck in finding his boyfriend that night.

* * *

The next night started off chaotic and only got worse from there.

Marilyn wouldn't stop setting fire to things and being an asshole in general.

Ginger was making any excuse he could to not have to be in the same room with either of them. John was growing frustrated, trying to catch Ginger was like trying to catch fish with your bare hands.

John could tell that Ginger was mad at him from how stiff his shoulders got whenever he was around him. John attempted to talk to him three times and Ginger treated him as though he wasn't even there. John felt like he was a ghost.

He hated when Ginger got like this. Ginger hated conflict and avoided it any way he could even if it meant hiding in the walls of their shared home(long story).

If only Ginger would talk to him they could sort out the issue.

The next thing that happened did not make matters any better.

Marilyn was prancing around with his ass out yet again. He had been teasing John all night and he felt like he was going to explode.

He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he let Marilyn bring him to his knees mid-song and sucked his cock obediently.

Instead of the rhythm of the song going offbeat, it just stopped completely.

John wasn't thinking with the right head. All he could think of was the swollen cock in his face and low guttural growls of the frontman above him.

John got really into giving the blow job, Marilyn's cock felt nice in his mouth. Nice and fat. John tried his hardest to play his guitar at the same time. He's pretty sure he missed a few notes but he couldn't care less. Marilyn was driving him wild. John let Marilyn's hand guide his head back and forth as obscene things rolled off of the frontman's tongue.

John's mind was on autopilot. He pulled off of Marilyn's cock and ran his tongue over his balls he took Marilyn's left nut into his mouth and sucked on it gently. John then continued on to lick shyly at the other man's asshole.

Marilyn's breath caught,''Fuck! You're such a dirty fucking boy!''

John let Marilyn smush his face up against him tonguing a little more at Marilyn's now twitching hole,''Fuuuuck...stop ya faggot! What a shameless fuckin' faggot you are!''

The frontman pushes John's face away and saunters off.

Ginger's playing starts back up with a vengeance. John fears that he's going to break the drumset.

Twiggy gives him a look of disapproval before zoning back out.

After the show, John goes to his dressing room and brushes his teeth furiously. Marilyn really should learn how to wipe better.

After he finishes brushing his teeth and tongue he hears glasses being thrown against the walls. He can hear chairs being thrown and security rushing to separate whoever was fighting.

John was not surprised in the least when he arrives at the scene. It was Ginger and Marilyn. Ginger was beating the shit out of him. John had never seen his boyfriend so angry before.

Marilyn cackles,''Awww I made you mad?-''

He was cut off by an uppercut from Ginger.

The security guard pulls Ginger off of the other man and drags him to the other side of the room.

Marilyn taunts,''He's only with you out of fuckin' pity! Why would anyone want to be with an ugly mutt like you?''

Ginger bristles at these words and doesn't say anything. He silently fumes which scares John a little.

Marilyn chuckles darkly,''You don't stand a chance.''

John sees that Ginger is shaking like a leaf. He flinches when Ginger's glare turns to him. John feels guilt and shame sink within in gut.

He doesn't say a thing he just stands there and looks at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. After a while Ginger leaves the room in a huff.

Ginger doesn't so much as look at him for a week.

* * *

On the tour bus, John can feel his boyfriend glaring at him every chance he gets. He can tell that his boyfriend is still furious.

John tried his luck when he spots Ginger sitting on the couch at the back of the bus,''Um...hey...''

''Fuck you.'' Ginger hisses in return.

''Baby...can we talk about this?'' John asks softly.

''There's nothing to talk about. You broke up with me in front of thousands of people with my rival no less. I don't want to talk to you about a fuckin' thing. Leave me alone!'' Ginger growls wrapping his arms around himself.

''I love you, Kenny...'' John coos.

''Go fuck yourself.'' Ginger growls.

''I'm sorry baby...I don't know what got into me...'' John mumbles.

Ginger lets out a mocking snort.

''Baby...I'm sorry okay? I didn't freak out that one time that you ate a groupie out...'' John mumbles.

''That was completely different! I asked for your permission AND you watched AND the groupie was a woman so get fucking bent you lying cheating asshole.'' Ginger snarls.

''You have a point there...'' John mumbles embarrassed,''What can I do to make it up to you?''

Ginger smiles slowly,''Firstly, you must wear a choker that says that you are owned by me at every show for the rest of this tour, secondly, you will worship me and beg for my forgiveness or I will never fuck you ever again, and thirdly STOP fucking around with Brian!''

''I'm not fucking around with him though!'' John argues.

''Ha! Like hell! I saw him pressing you up against the bus that one night you whore!'' Ginger accuses.

''No! Babe, I was looking for you and then Brian was drunk and stupid like always and he pinned me against the bus against my will!'' John exclaims.

''Oh and he made you suck him off and stick your tongue up his ass too? It looked like that was all you!'' Ginger says crossing his arms.

''It was that time...I just got horny!'' John whines.

''The only man that you are allowed to use that tongue on is me! Do you understand?'' Ginger scolds loudly.

''I understand sir...'' John says softly.

Ginger gently runs his fingers through John's hair and pulls him against his chest,''Good boy...Make it up to me in our hotel room...''

John feels his heart burst with excitement. He loved having fun with Ginger on the road. He wondered what his boyfriend had planned for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one whole chapter BUT I have a lot of story requests at the moment and I'm juggling everyone's requests the best I can :D


End file.
